Baby, It's Cold Outside
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Danny/Sam, one-shot. Merry Christmas! This is my sugary sweet present to all of you. Thank you for all of your support, and I hope you have a wonderful holiday. Review!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. All of that amazing creative talent goes to Butch Hartman. Nickelodeon just sucks, I'm sorry (no, I'm not).

**Author's Note**: I decided that I should put something out for the holidays since I always plan to but never wind up doing so. So, I hope you enjoy! And please, review when you're done! Reviews make me more eager to write, as I'm sure many other authors here would agree.

_**Merry Christmas!**_

* * *

_**Baby, It's Cold Outside**_

**Rating**: PG

_December 24, 2007_

* * *

The snow fell softly onto the streets on Amity Park, the holiday season already in full swing. The night of December 24th was upon the residents of the small, ghost-ridden town. 

A young gentleman stepped out of his front door, shutting it securely behind him as he exited his household. Zipping up his jacket to the base of his neck, he took a deep breath, testing the night air. Sharp to his lungs, he coughed. He took off down his steps, eager to get out of the insane asylum known to be the Fenton household. Generally, his house was absolute madness, but when it came to the holidays, his family tended to overdo even the crazy with some more crazy added on top.

Heading in the direction that was always on autopilot, he allowed his thoughts to consume his attention–as always, his mind was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Of course, his mind wandered to his favorite subject to think about: Sam. Even though she didn't celebrate Christmas, he knew his girlfriend would want to escape from her house. She always wanted to. Why not give her a way out?

Opting not to fly over was a change of pace, and it allowed him some time to think a few things over. Besides, he had to save up his strength.

As he finally reached her doorstep, he pressed the doorbell and waited. While waiting, he tilted his head back to watch the snow as it fell. Focusing on the sky with its sparkling gems of light was a beautiful backdrop to the glittering snow that fell. Even though this wasn't his favorite time of year, it still never ceased to amaze him. He wouldn't dare voice that opinion, however. Finally, the front door opened, revealing Sam; his heart skyrocketed when he saw her expression change from sullen to lighting up in happiness.

"Danny," she grinned, reaching out to hug him, despite the fact it was cold out and snowing. "What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling away from the hug. She took hold of one of his hands and tugged him inside her home and closed the door behind him.

He shrugged, making no move to take his jacket off like he normally would have done. "I wanted to see you. I also felt that you, like myself, would be stir-crazy with cabin fever. I hope I'm right?" he asked, shooting her a crooked smile.

"Oh, you're definitely right about that," she sighed, glancing around her living room. "I have no clue where my parents went, but I don't care. I just want to get out of here. Anywhere specific you had in mind?"

He noted that his hand was still in hers, and he tugged her back to his chest. "Want to go flying?" he asked. He was only able to see her violet eyes shining back at him with their close proximity. Without hesitation, he closed the distance between them with a soft kiss. He gave himself credit for coming this far in the relationship; before he had been overly shy, doubting and second-guessing himself–now, he went for what he wanted, realizing a little late it was exactly what she wanted, as well.

She dropped her head softly against him, his lips brushing her forehead. Closing her eyes and letting out a content sigh, she replied, "I'd love to."

Without another word, she went to retrieve her boots and winter coat, and met him back where he stood patiently waiting. He changed into his alter ego, took a step behind her, and wrapped his arms around her securely.

The night air was crisp and cold on their cheeks as Danny took off into the night sky, flying at a leisurely pace. Light flurries softly brushed against their exposed skin, dancing from the clouds onto their eyelashes and rosy cheeks.

"You know, even though Christmas is a holiday that's completely corrupted by commercialism, and even though I don't technically celebrate it... I don't mind it. The feeling it brings is actually pretty nice," Sam mused out loud, watching the scenery below her as they flew. "I feel more at peace when I'm here with you than I would be if I was sitting in my livingroom lighting the Menorah with my parents."

"Sometimes I can't get over the fact that you're Jewish. You're the least Jewish person that I would imagine," he chuckled, holding her tighter to him.

"I know," she replied, her eyes darting from home to home, taking in the bright lights adorning each home with subdued awe. "I don't practice religion, so I wouldn't call myself Jewish unless by association. Whatever, it doesn't get me down." Turning slightly so she could see his face, she kissed his cheek, then turned back again to watch the flashy decorations.

"Yeah," he mused, not knowing what exactly to say. "Isn't it beautiful out here? I was doing my last patrol before the day of peace earlier and thought you'd appreciate the view."

"It's gorgeous," she smiled, still fixated on the beautiful houses below. "I think the Grinch has finally accepted Christmas," she teased, nudging him. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. It'll be our little secret."

"Oh, you know I don't hate Christmas anymore," he shot back with a mock-glare. He then continued on thoughtfully, "A lot has changed since I was a kid, and I have better things to look forward to than radioactive dinners and presents that have lives of their own."

He felt her chuckle softly to herself and he smiled. Sure, he knew that she would enjoy the view; she commented on how lovely the lights were even when she would be driving down the street. However, he just wanted an excuse to get away from his house and to hold her close for an extended period of time. It was a selfish action, he figured, but if he had to give himself any Christmas present, it would be this.

"When we head back to my house, I have a present for you," Sam said quietly, knowing that he would hear her as the wind carried her voice.

He slowed, shifting her in his arms so she was facing him. "Sam, I told you not to," he said, frowning. Even though it was a nice gesture, he didn't want anything that he didn't already have.

"It's nothing extravagant, I just wanted to give you a little something," she said, smiling reassuringly at him. "You'll love it, and I didn't spend much on it, so don't worry."

"All right," he caved in, giving her a smile. "Then I won't try and lie and say that I didn't get you anything, either."

"Dan–"

Cutting off her protest with a chaste kiss, he lowered them both down to the ground for stability before kissing her again. Feeling her feet on the ground again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss. She didn't know what the holiday was about, but it always put the hope of a better future within her, and with this man in her arms, she knew she wasn't kidding herself (for once).

"My boy doesn't need mistletoe!"

Begrudgingly, they separated, and glanced warily in the direction of where the booming voice came.

"And you landed right in front of your house," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, before smiling at Mr. Fenton with a half-hearted wave.

"Autopilot," he sighed, giving his clueless father a look. "Sorry about that."

She shrugged, pulling out of his embrace to grab his hand. "Let's just go celebrate, shall we?"

"But I thought you said–"

"Danny, it's cold outside. Let's go," she tugged on his hand, pulling him alongside her as they went up the steps and into his home. But just before they entered the humble abode, he pulled her back to give her a quick kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Sam," he smiled warmly, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

She leaned into his touch, replying, "Merry Christmas, Danny."

* * *

**End Note**: What I was aiming for was the "WAFF" factor, which basically means "warm and fuzzy feeling" that writers like to soak their stories in. I generally go for more humor, but I had this vibe while writing this Christmas one-shot. I have had something half-assed written for a while, but it never was finished, so it'll probably be scrapped. I hope you enjoyed this, and please let me know what you think! 

Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays, too, if you don't celebrate Christmas.

-_**A**_


End file.
